harvester_duck_xenomorph_predatorfandomcom-20200214-history
Duck Squad: Requiem
“''This time, we take it galaxy-wide”. Duck Squad: Requiem ''is the 2nd story script part of Duck Squad: Fall of Peace. It explains of the Destroyer Empire’s return on Duck Prime 20 years later, as told by the Shove prisoner, for Shove’s plans. Requiem ups the gory of War that make it galaxy wide, and joined by other species that became their allies. Ivan Ducksmore, now 20 years old, finishes his college course of 5 years and became ranked Private Ducksmore. Ducksmore, is upgraded to an lieutenant in the story, after Saraiko dies in a sacrificial suicide crash with the Destroyer mothership. Requiem is the 5th best script story in the cinematic script universe, 4th being Duck Squad: Looking Back and Preparing, 3rd being Duck Squad: Fall of Peace, 2nd being Duck Squad: Ravage, and 1st being Duck Squad: Endgame. Duck Squad: Requiem also includes new characters in the story, with Nidalor Adams, being the president, after Steven English’s terms of rule ended between 10 years before the event of Requiem. In the script, it discusses the Duck Squad’s attempts of stopping the Shove empire of taking control of the entire universe, with killing every species alongside it. Pristine: The Lost Duck is the sequel of Duck Squad: Requiem, with Starradia’s plans for the Duck Squad, and what role she will play in the grand ending of the Duck Squad series, explained in Duck Squad: Endgame. Pristine: The Lost Duck takes place a month after Duck Squad: Requiem, along with the line of the series of the Duck Squad Universe. Plot “Ducksmore, you’re 2nd to her, you are our lieutenant now.” -Gen. Dennis ”Diaru” Duck to Ivan Ducksmore 20 years after the events of Duck Squad: Fall of Peace, Ivan Ducksmore, who was training in the military, is ranked to Private. Ivan Ducksmore‘s cousin, Jaden Umaya-Ducksmore, 2nd son of Nora, marries Annie Lavrcis, and has triplets over the next 3 months, who are named Ileana Ducksmore, Brianna Ducksmore and Duel Rhianna, whose real name was Rhianna Ducksmore. Being the first one in the family to have children, he was in charge of the house. Ivan, invited Nate to join the military, being Nate was taking 6 years course for security. 1 year later, the term of Steven English ends, which after the election, Nidalor Adams, after having her 3rd child, was elected from Secretary. President Nidalor Adams owns the Bird House, so her whole family, including their parents, siblings, and children, move to the mountains to Virida City, but only her husband and children get a pass to the Birdland Central House, which was newly renovated after the tidal wave. The family moves into her sister Nora’s building the Umayan Empire headquarters in the city. After a while, the Umayan Empire makes a base on the comet Wolf, which can be hidden from sight and super spy. After a week of peace, the Wolf-Duck Facility recognizes a Shove ship heading on a course for Duck Prime. After alerting the president, the military’s General Diaru Duck and Lieutenant Katrina Saraiko, and their army with Ivan Ducksmore, use their fighters and motherships to stop the incoming attack. Shove, also a lieutenant of the supreme leader, attack Duck Prime for requiem. War begins as they see Shove spaceships in the sky, and everyone in the Shove ship lands and attacks at the city, and Lieutenant Saraiko controls a mothership. A giant Shove spaceship kills the firing systems of Saraiko, and only one mothership has been present, so Saraiko has no choice but to crash the mothership. Moving with speeds of 1,000 kilometers per hour (kph), she detonated the test bomb which made the mega Shove ships explode and kill the Destroyers inside, but also taking the life of Saraiko. With Saraiko dead, Diaru tells Ducksmore, as second rank to Saraiko, as he was now the lieutenant. With Lieutenant armor on, he used his Wristblades and Plasmacaster to kill the Destroyers. After Diaru, Ducksmore and the army clear out the Destroyers, the war ended, with 1 fatality. 1 month later, Saraiko was buried in Duck Heroes Memorial Park. After that, General Diaru became a Secretary, and Ducksmore became a General. In the mid-credits scene, the Destroyers attack Xazrsica, and Pristine arrives to Duck Prime for help, concoling the God Starradia. Meanwhile, Shove is preparing to attack Duck Prime, and he said it “will not be easy anymore”.